Love Me
by Sana-Akito-love
Summary: Sasuke has returned and he notices Sakura isn't the flirt she use to be. Will she still love him like he hopes or is there another man? Rated M or lemon. Sorry for those who were read problems with computer.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Me**

**Those who don't know I don't own this story. I a taking it and publishing it due to an issue with the original author. Also got to Naruto-Hinata love and vote on her poll please and thank you.**

**Ok so I decided to do a story on Sasuke and Sakura. So I hope this is a good story. If ya like it then leave a review.**

He had returned home. After everything that had happened everyone welcomed him back with open arms. Everyone loved seeing him back in the village and they loved to say hi to him.

But sense his retrun. She pretended he was just another person. It affected him a little. He was use to her flirting and wanting to be together all the time.

He was spending time with the boys of the gang. Naruto was eating and Shikamaru was talking about how Ino was trying to put too much girl stuff in the house that they recently moved in together.

Sasuke was still thinking of Sakura more and more, everytime someone mentioned a girl around Sakura. It drove him crazy not knowing what changed Sakura so much.

He finally decided to ask where Sakura was at his time. He needed to find out what the problem was with Sakura. Shikamaru was confused but told him where he could find Sakura. Sasuke ran as fast as he could to find her.

He got to the flower shop where Shikamaru thought she would be due to Ino and her being friends they would most likely be together at the flower shop. He got to the shop and saw them sitting outside eating lunch.

Sasuke was going to go up and talk to them. They hadn't noticed he was just around the corner they would have stopped talking about him. He stayed in the shadows just to listen what they had to say.

"I know he's back Ino, but I have changed." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded in agreement. She had change not jus physicaly but metally and emotionaly as well.

"You know Sakura is you don't move quick another girl might. Do you want someone to take him away from you like that. I know it's hard just now getting to know him but still." Ino said with concern.

Sasuke nodded and then thought just got to know him? Saukra has always known me. Who is Ino talking about? Sasuke couldn't get those words that out of his head. Sasuke was worried that Saukra might have feelings for someone else. He just now finally figured out that he was in love with her. It took Sakura waiting by the gates of the village with open arms to realize it but he wished he would have figured it out sooner.

It was getting late and Sasuke had trained all day just trying to get Ino's word out of his mind. When it failed Sasuke decided to talk to Sakura about it. He needed the truth. So he came up with a plan to talk to Sakura.

**First Sasuke and Sakura fanfic. Let me know what ya think. If you have thoughts or suggestions that are welcome. And if you have a request let me know. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saukra's Word's**

**Ok so hopefully you all aren't to mad that my update is like a day late. Sorry. Internet went out. But here is the next chapter. Enjoy it! ^_^**

Sasuke went to Sakura's and placed a note under the door. He didn't want to call or knock he wanted it to be a privite thing so he gave her a note tell her what to do.

Sakura had just gotten out of the shower and was now going to her room to relax and enjoy the night. She made it to her bed before she looked out her door and saw her cat acting weird. She got up and walked out of her room and picked him up and petted him. He purred when she put him down she saw that he had been laying down on an sheet of paper.

"What have you been hiding Hiro?" She asked as she grabbed the paper that the fat cat hid from put the cat down as she read the note for the fifth time.

"Sakura meet me at the swing at the school yard at eight-thirty." Sakura said aloud. She was wondering who in the world wrote it and why meet there?

Sakura looked at the clock it read seven-fifty. She thought for a moment and decided she would go, just to see who wrote it and what they wanted.

Sakura left just fifteen minutes before eight-thirty, she knew it only took about ten to get there but she wanted to show up a little early. She got to the school and saw yet another note. She once again took this one and read it.

"We meet when we were kids. I didn't notice you, but you noticed me. Sorry for how I treated you. Just answer me one question." Sakura was reading out loud again but before she could finish she heard another's voice with the note.

"Do you still care about me?" Sasuke asked her as she looked up.

Sakura was looking at him. "Sasuke of course I care. I have always cared. I don't know what would make you think other wise." Sakura said as she was walking up to him.

Sasuke looked at her and he didn't know what to think. He now looked back at his plan as stupid. How could he act so childish towards her. He was acting like a three year old.

Sakura looked at him. She was still wondering why he went through all the trouble of getting her here and asking such a question. Sakura looked at the notes that he had written. She found it cute that he did go through all of this for just one question.

"Sasuke why did you think I didn't care about you anymore. Sasuke I have been spending years trying to get you to love me and you act like this all of a sudden. What is the deal?" She asked with concern on her face. He looked at her and then he sighed.

"Well I heard you and Ino talking about how you needed to grab him while you could before some other girl did. How you didn't know him anymore and all that kind of stuff." Sasuke said as he reflected back how stupid he felt.

Sakura looked at him and laughed. He didn't think it was funny. But Sakura was almost to the ground laughing. Saskue couldn't stand it anymore, his anger took over.

"When you decide to stop laughing come talk to me." He said walking away.

Sakura just laughed. She let Sasuke go. She didn't want him to be even more upset when he finds out the truth. She went home herself.

She walked in and went stright to her room. She laid down on her bed and then Hiro was on her stomache. She started laughing again. It was starting to hurt her.

Sasuke was very mad. He couldn't believe Sakura was so rude to him. What was so funny in the first place? He went to his room and laid on his bed. He just didn't get her sometimes. Then he went to sleep.

**Ok here it is. I hope it is good. If not sorry you wasted your time readin it. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**The other man**

**Here it is. Enjoy. I hope it is funny like I plan it to be. :D Also reviews are welcome flames are too as well. Also I am going to try a little lemon that is why the rating has changed. Fogive me if its bad. Will be the first one I have done. I also redid some of it for those who read it once before.**

Sakura laughed herself to sleep that night. She found Sasuke so cute for being jealous. He honsetly thinks there is another man out there for her. Sakura found this to her advatage. She decided to play the same game Sasuke did.

Sakura went to the flower shop to see Ino and to tell her everything. It took Ino sometime to process everything Sakura told her but she finally understood.

"Sakura are you going to tell him?" Ino asked. She thought it would teach Sasuke not to listen in on peoples conversation but she found it sad that he thinks there is another man.

"Don't worry Ino everything will be fine. He will get the truth tonight when I tell him." Sakura said sweetly.

Sakura left to go see if Sasuke was home. With her luck he was. She got out the paper she took from Ino's and wrote a message on it. She slipped it under the door and left to go home. When she got home she made dinner and ate it then went to go take a bath. She had about a half hour before Sasuke showed up.

Sasuke got the note that Sakura left him. He didn't feel like waiting the hole half hour. He left to go to Sakura's right away.

Sakura was in her tube just sitting there. She just wanted to relax for a few minutes. Hiro came in and stared at her. He hopped on the little stool that was next to the bathtube. He liked to watch Sakura.

Sasuke saw the front door lightly opened and walked in. He didn't think it was like Sakura to leave the door open. But he walked in but he was on alert.

Sasuke heard Sakura giggle. It was a real giggle, not the fake one she uses with everyone else but a real one. Sasuke was following the noise of Sakura's giggles but then she screamed. Sasuke ran to where she was.

"Sakura are you alright?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked at Sasuke and then at Hiro. Then she laughed.

"Sakura what are you laughing at? A few seconds ago you screamed." Sasuke was lossing his temper now.

Sakura got her giggles under control. "Sorry Sasuke, that scream was because Hiro jumped in." Sakura said letting a few giggles escape her mouth. Sasuke looked at her and then he looked at the fat cat. Then he noticed where he was.

"Sorry." He said. Sakura didn't know why he was appologizing. She looked at him. Then she looked around.

"Sasuke why are you sorry?" She asked. Then she laughed harder. "Oh come on Sasuke haven't you ever seen a girl naked before?" She laughed. Hiro was looking from both her and Sasuke.

"Sakura I don't make it a habit to see girls naked." He said angrely. Then Sakura stopped laughing.

"Hey Sasuke can you help me. Hiro is really heavy and I can't sit up and hold him." Sakura said sweetly. Saskue walked over to her but slipped. Hiro had caused so much water to come out of the tube that it was everywhere on the floor.

Sasuke was in the bath with Sakura and Hiro was on the sink. Sasuke was on top of her and Sakura was not worring about hidding anything. Sasuke was looking at her and he could resist he had to kiss her.

Sakura let him kiss her then he carresed her body against his. Sakura wanted more she wanted him to be with her and only her. He touched her brest and nibbled at her earlobe. He then started kissing down her neck and stopped at her brest. He groped one and while he bit the other to leave a hicky.

Before Sakura had a chance to suggest his shirt come off he was already lifting it above his head. He wanted her just as much as she want him. Sakura grabbed his neck to pull him down to kiss him more.

Saskue was about to kiss her until he remembered why he was there. He pulled back. Sakura looked at him and in disbeliefe.

"What's wrong?" She asked. She wanted to get this disscution over before the buzz wore off and she didn't want to be with him.

"Who's the other man?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked at him she suppressed a laugh.

"Sasuke there is no other man. You heard Ino and I talking about Hiro. He ran away when another cat came in heat and then left. I didn't think he would come back and when Ino said that I needed to get him before another girl is because when he was little everyone loved him and wanted him. Hiro was the boy and Hiro is very much a cat." She told Sasuke. He looked over to see the cat but he was gone.

Sakura looked at him. And pulled him down so she could kiss him. He kissed her back. He wasn't going to let her go. He wanted her and he wanted to be the only person that could hold her and touch her where no one else could.

Sasuke got out of the bath and picked Sakura's naked body up and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her down.

She looked up at him and smiled. She loved him and he knew it. To Sakura and Sasuke that night was bliss. Sakura didn't remember a part of her night where Sasuke didn't touch her. She awoke and found him there in her bed. She loved how he stayed and didn't leave.

She had been watching Sasuke for a while then he spoke in his sleep. "Sakura love...me." He said and she kissed his temple and held him in her arms and then dirffted back to sleep.

**So please review and if it is a flame that is ok. I really want to know what ya all think. Thanks! :)**


End file.
